The present invention relates to a communication headset, in particular, a headset having first and second earpieces.
Communication headsets employing first and second ear cups linked together by an adjustable headband are used commonly in situations where there is a high level of noise. Such headsets offer both hearing protection and a communication function, enabling the wearer to communicate with a remote location regardless of local noise. Typically the ear cups are generally hemispherical and lined with a sound absorbing foam material. A seal is provided to contact the head of the wearer around the ears, providing good quality sound insulation.
A communication function can be realised as either a one-way or a two-way communication system. For example, an antenna can be mounted on the headset enabling signals to be transmitted to and from a wearer. Signals can be optionally processed by a processor mounted on the headset and relayed to speakers positioned within each ear cup, creating an audible sound within the sealed region around the ear. A microphone, such as a boom microphone, can also be mounted on the headset, and positionable to pick up speech from the wearer that is subsequently transmitted to a remote location via the antenna.
As wearing good quality hearing protection effectively damps out virtually all local noise, the wearer is isolated from their surroundings. Often ambient sounds (sound components within the local noise that are useful to the listener) are used subconsciously to aid positioning, for example, as both the direction and volume of a sound source gives valuable information to a listener. This is also an issue if there is a need to be able to hear sounds such as certain voices even though most frequencies are not required. One way of dealing with this is to provide a microphone mounted on each ear cup that detects ambient sound, which can then be transmitted to the wearer at a comfortable volume. Providing a microphone on each ear leads to the ability to distinguish the direction of noise using a stereo effect.
One example of a communication headset employing ambient sound detection is described in WO99/12385. The headset comprises a first ear cup, a second ear cup and a stirrup or headband interconnecting the ear cups. A microphone is provided for receiving ambient sound and an electronic control unit, actuable by means of a button set, is provided for transmitting sound from the microphone and a radio unit via speakers located in each ear cup.